


Red String or Not

by Genie_ssi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie_ssi/pseuds/Genie_ssi
Summary: For six years, Tsukishima Kei disappeared. No calls, no messages, no goodbyes. He was just.. gone.No matter how hard he tried, no one would tell Kuroo anything. No amount of begging nor persistence paid off as they all said the same thing; “It was Kei’s wish.” But no one ever asked for his.For six years he had kept these feelings deep in his heart, he managed to seal them in, not letting a single one seep out. All of these efforts were found futile as one day he met a certain boy.A boy of black hair and golden eyes.A shudder, something incomprehensible had took over Kuroo’s body saying how this kid is someone his heart knows so well. In an attempt to ease this confusion, his pheromones went berserk, panic laced in his loud voice as he started to question the child. When suddenly, a kick on his side brought him back to his senses.And just like that, he’s back. Tsukishima Kei appeared in his life again. Even after six years, the same heart that loved this man started beating wildly again. But this time, he isn’t alone. The child clung on to him as he called him Mom.Just.. who is this child?-An omegaverse AU featuring Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei as the main pair.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1 : The string that pulls us together

**Author's Note:**

> Most details are derived from Haikyuu's main storyline with a few tweaks here and there to support the plot. More pairings may appear in the future but for now, pairings under the relationships tag are the main focus.
> 
> My first fic here in AO3. Please be nice lol. Comments are appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

One night at dinner, my girlfriend of two months suddenly asked me.

“Ne, Tetsuro-san, are you sure you’re bachelor?”

“...what?”

I gazed up at her, watching as she swirled some wine in her glass.

“There’s this kid in the daycare center I’m working in that looks a lot like you-”

I heaved a sigh, slicing through the steak in my plate.

“There’s seven billion people in this world, more than one’s ought to get my good looks-” I replied indifferently, trying to brush off the subject as Akemi-san has a talent for making such small things like these be a bigger issue.

“Wha- I’m serious here- whenever the kid approaches me it gives me the creeps- like, a young Tetsuro-san asking me for potty-” she grumbled, obviously dissatisfied with my answer. “Are you sure you didn’t accidentally knock up any omegas while playing around?”

I paused to think, setting my fork and knife down on my plate as memories of him started to resurface. I only slept with one person throughout my life but he’s a beta and more importantly a guy. Though I never had the intention of just playing around with him. I held him because I love him, and I’m pretty sure he did so as well but, in this kind of world we live in, these feelings were pushed back almost instinctively, burrowing into the deepest part of ourselves and just like that, our dynamics took over and I never got to confess. Back in those days I find myself wishing he’s an omega, if he was, would we have been together this day?

“Tetsuro-san? Are you listening to me?”

I blinked, glancing up at her and back down on my plate, we’ve been fighting more and more these days that this is getting too much of a hassle. I took a small breath, briefly to keep her from noticing and kept my pheromones under control. She’s someone introduced by the matching agency after all, that must mean we have the highest compatibility and if I can’t manage this relationship right, that means finding my mate is impossible.

“Let’s go see that movie you were talking about yesterday, I can leave work early tomorrow and pick you up once you finish.” I suggested in an attempt to skip this argument.

“Really??” She smiled, perking up from her seat. “But two consecutive dates? Are you actually falling hard for me, Tetsuro-kun?”

I really hope that’s the case.

“I can’t wait to see that movie with you tomorrow. I want to know more about your preferences after all.” I said with a smile.

The next day came faster than I wished it would, with all the documents piled up on my table I had subconsciously made an excuse to skip this appointment. I heaved a heavy sigh, leaning back on my seat. I’ve researched the movie Akemi-san was talking about. It’s a cliche, romance flick about an Alpha and an Omega who were childhood friends and ended up being lovers because of one sudden heat. The only reason I researched such an obvious title as “Childhood Friends” was so I can sleep through the whole movie and relate to her once it ends, it’ll probably be another argument if I don’t. This relationship.. is too much work.

I’m bored.

I should probably talk to her soon. With this in mind I picked myself up, taking my coat and stuff in hand before leaving the building, driving my way towards the daycare center where Akemi-san worked. Once there I sent her a message through line.

> _“I’m here”_

Within seconds she replied.

> _“Tetsuro-san I’m sorry but I’ll be a little late going out >.<;; _  
>  _There was a sudden meeting and I can’t leave._  
>  _You can come in and wait for me at the lobby~!_  
>  _I told the person at the front desk I’m expecting you.”_

Well, I guess this is for the best, I get a little bit more time for myself. I sent her an “OK” and turned the car’s engine off, exiting the vehicle to slowly walk towards the center. On my way, I passed by the center’s playground, eyes casting towards the setting sun and in the corner of my eye, a solitary figure stood. Is he one of the kids in this center? He’s pretty tall to be a five-year-old. With a ball in his hands he stood by the empty swings, absentmindedly staring at it. Come on kid, it’s a ball. Do something with it. Kick it, throw it- just do something- it’s meant to be played with not to be stared at. I heaved a sigh as I ended up staring at him for a few minutes the same way he did to the ball. Just when I was about to approach him, he tossed it up, the ball falling to his fingertips and then up again- a setter’s stance. My eyes widened, this is a daycare- was that intentional? Where could he have possibly learned to do that?

“Hey you- kid-” I called out, approaching him with utmost fascination.

His shoulders flinched, the ball then slipping past his fingers and dropping on to the sand, his head quickly turning towards me.

In that moment, silence.

A boy of black hair and golden eyes.

My whole body froze as I felt something, something unfathomable that I was unable to speak nor move. I stared at him, turmoil bubbling from the pit of my stomach to my throat till I was unable to control it.

“W-What’s your deal..?” he mumbled.

“W-what’s your name?? Who are your parents??” I exclaimed in panic, a tremble in my voice.

He jumped, stepping back slowly.

“Tell me!” I asked again, grabbing him by the shoulders to keep him from running away.

“Oi-” A familiar voice called out from behind but before I can turn I was kicked on my side.

With a loud thud and a groan, I was thrown off to the dirt. Fuck, he’s strong. I clutched on to my side as I cast my gaze up towards the latter, eyes widening.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to my son?” he snarled, taking the kid behind him.

The tall figure loomed over me, his blonde hair, his eyes that’s the same color as the sun, the snarky tone in his voice and mostly.. that condescending gaze that turns gentle whenever it meets mine. It’s Kei.

“K-kei..” I managed, voice breaking in a small whisper.

“K-kuroo-san..?”


	2. Chapter 2 : Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important note: I’m not usually this active lol inspiration hit so here’s a new chapter before I forget. Thank you so much for the warm welcome. Enjoyyy

**Chapter 2**  
  


It’s Kei.

I stared at him as if time stood still. He’s here. His hair grew longer than the last time I saw him, his glasses are of a different frame as well. Did he gain muscle? Did he grew taller? I feel like he’s emitting a nicer, gentler aura than before. Who is this..? Why does it feel like the more I stare at him, the more he looks like a stranger. 

I shook the thought out of my head, forgetting the pain on my side, forgetting the years that we haven’t seen each other, everyone, everything, nothing mattered as I rushed towards him, arms hastily wrapping around his frame. I buried my face into his neck, taking in a deep whiff of his scent that I so longed for, with this, I only pulled him in closer, leaving no space in between us. Kei didn’t seem to struggle nor did he embrace me back, he just stood there, silently letting me have my fill.

“Who’s this guy? Do you know him, Kaa-San?” A voice spoke from behind him.

I snapped my eyes open, his words pulling me out of this daydream. I pulled back from Kei, looking into his eyes but it swiftly avoided mine. 

“Kei.. this.. what is this..?” I mumbled, hoping for some answers.

He didn’t say a word, instead he reached out for the kid, taking him by the shoulder to pull him close to his side.

“Kuroo-San.. I-“ he started.

“Tetsuro-San??” A panting voice called out from behind me. It’s Akemi. “What happened?? Your pheromones- They’re all over the place-“

I blinked in shock, have I been emitting them? Seeing Kei was enough to make a mess of me, even more so... this child. The more I think of it the more questions I have than answers. 

“An... omega?” Kei mumbled, his gaze turning cold. “She seems to know your pheromones well.”

“No- Kei- she’s-“ I retorted, but before I can finish, Kei pried.

“You don’t have to explain anything, Kuroo-San. What you do is of no concern to me.”

“Are you okay Tetsuro-San??” Akemi asked in panic, her small hands gripping on to me before shifting her focus to Kei. “Ah, Tsukishima-san- have you come to pick up Akira-kun?”

Akira. So that’s his name. I glanced down, taken aback as the kid stared at me silently, his gaze not faulting even as I stared back. 

“Ah- yes, thank you very much for taking care of him.” Kei said with a small bow. “Say goodbye now, Aki.”

The child gripped on to Kei’s hand, dipping his head shyly only to disappear behind him after. What happened to the kid who was killing me with his stare earlier?

“We’ll be leaving now. It was good seeing you again, Kuroo-San.” Kei said with his usual forced smile as he started to walk away.

“Do you know each other Tetsuro-San? Ah! That’s the kid- the kid I was telling you-“

“I’m sorry- Akemi-San-“ I muttered, my gaze following Kei’s figure as it slowly got farther. “I can’t keep pretending anymore.”

“Wha-“

“Let’s stop seeing each other- I’m sorry-“ I said, looking her in the eyes as I then bit my lip, peeling her hand off of my arm as I chased after Kei.

I can’t pretend anymore. I refuse to. More than my dynamics, more than anything else, I want to listen to this heart that sees only you-

“Kei!!!” I shouted, my hand reaching out to grab his wrist once I caught up.

He paused in his tracks, a small sigh leaving his lips.

“Are you stupid? You’re too loud.”

“We- we need to talk-“ I gasped in between pants.

He stayed quiet for a bit before speaking.

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about.”

“We do. You know it well-“ I said firmly.

“We dont. We haven’t even seen each other in years. The time we spent apart far surpasses the time we spent together. We’re practically strangers.”

“Don’t give me that crap! We were more than that- we are far more than that!” I yelled, my grip on his wrist tightening.

“K-Kaa-San..” a trembling voice made me snap out of my fury.

I glanced over, watching as Akira clung on to Kei. Fuck, my pheromones- they’ve been going berserk since earlier. 

“You dominants really have this nasty habit of using your pheromones to solve everything.” Kei said as he pulled his wrist from my grip.

He then leaned in, picking Akira up into his arms before facing me, his gaze as cold as before.

“Meet up with me tomorrow at lunch, here’s my card.” He said as he reached for his coat pocket, taking a business card out before holding it out. “I’ll explain by then.”

My eyes followed his movements, feeling myself losing it again as he mention meeting up by tomorrow. He’s here right in front of me, why does it feel like he’s desperately trying to slip away? Why does it feel like I’m losing him again?

“No- I’ll come with you-“ I protested, glaring up at him but was soon stopped as he pushed the card against my face.

“What I’m saying is- calm down. You can’t possibly listen to me in that state and end up using your pheromones again.” He heaved a small sigh, forcing the card on to my hands.

I gazed at the card, still unconvinced that this piece of paper would connect me to him. I felt my heart throbbing, but as I looked up, the worries I had disappeared.

“Kuroo-San.” He called out to me, his smile the same as how I remembered it. “I won’t run away anymore. So please trust me.”

And just like that, he managed to calm my raging heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you’ve noticed I’ve set a chapter title for this one. Should I continue setting chapter titles in the future? I feel like titles give away most of the chapter plot so whenever I do set them I try to be as vague as possible. Now I’m just rambling. Also, no one really asked but just for the heck of it, time setting for this is around September 2021. Tsukki is 24 years old and Kuroo is 26. Corona never happened in this happy universe lol. I intend to put detailed time stamps throughout the fic so this is just something to base things to. Okay I’ve rambled long enough. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tsukishima Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on my KuroTsuki high lol hope this continues. Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!

**Chapter 3**

In the end, I managed to control my urges and let Kei go but seeing that back of his get further away from me still hurts. I realized I still have doubts, though small, is still enough to throw my pheromones out of control again. I ended up calling his number while he’s still in sight. I watched as he picked up his phone, heart throbbing at the way his shoulders slumped as if he’s heaving a sigh. He looked back, him and the child that looks so much like me.

“..Are you a kid?” He mumbled through the phone.

His voice shakes me to my core.

“Just... checking if it’s your real number.”

“I wouldn’t do something like that. I’m not that childish-“ he grumbled as he continued to walk, farther and farther till unconsciously my feet started to follow.

“Yes you are-“ I retorted, trying to stop my legs from moving. “There’s a possibility of it happening-“

“...No, I’m not-“

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not!” He said rather loudly.

“...”

“...”

“Yes you are-“ I said with a small chuckle.

With a sigh he disappeared in the crowd, my steps finally coming to a stop.

“Now that you’ve confirmed it’s my number I’m hanging up. I’ll just send you the details for tomorrow.”

I stood there quietly, still making out the top of his head from all these people but he’s already far away. I can’t find him.

“Kuroo-San?” He called out.

I blinked.

“Ah, yes- I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“... Okay. Bye now-“

“Kei-“ I called out almost desperately.

“... What?

I want to see you.

“... It’s nothing. Careful going home. Yeah?”

“... you’re really weird. I will. Bye.” He mumbled as he dropped the call.

“I really want to see you..” I whispered to the silence.

I wish tomorrow comes quicker.

Though with that in mind, I went home late that night. We didn’t spend much time together but, I’m pretty sure I’ve hurt Akemi-San. I still can’t believe she just let me off with a clean slap across my face as I stood in guilt in front of her at her place. I expected things flying towards me in the least or even a swift kick to the groin- that would’ve been the worst case scenario. Instead, she even managed to smile and gave me encouragement.

_“I’ve never seen you like that Tetsuro-San.. not once. You must really love that person.” She said, a sad smile playing along her lips. “So don’t make me slap you again and go home! I’m- really rooting for you.”_

She’s too nice for her own good but I guess, what she said is true. I.. really am still in love with him. Even after all these years. Realizing this, I felt as though a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders.

With silence welcoming me as soon as I got home, I shuffled towards the bathroom, hand dipping into the darkness in search for the light switch to which I soon flicked open. I then faced the mirror, staring as I seem to be unconsciously grinning the whole time- fuck, this explains all the stares. This is so uncool- I took a deep breath before slapping both my cheeks, slumping over the counter after. Now that I think about it, I just gave my son the worst first impression ever- I’m sure I came across as a total weirdo- wait-

My... son-

I quickly pulled myself up to stare at myself in the mirror once more, lips trembling as I try to hold back a huge smile, cheeks flushed faintly.

Mine.. and Kei’s son-

“Wait wait wait-“ I started to ramble, the grin on my lips doesn’t seem to be seizing. “Kei didn’t confirm anything- for all I know Kei married a guy who looks exactly like me- ah, I’d rather die than let that happen though- but that face!!! That handsome face- I cant be mistaken- He looks exactly like me??? Ah- but I did tell Akemi how there’s seven billion people and all that. That would make me a hypocrite- but that connection!!! I felt it- I definitely felt it- there’s no denying that connection I felt-“

If this is true then that makes me a.. father.

I faced the mirror again, calming down this time. All these years, Kei has been through this alone. Raising our child on his own while I remained ignorant and carefree. Did he attend university while pregnant? If so, which university? Where did he go? What did he do? Who was beside him when he gave birth? All these questions, there’s no point asking a mirror. I’ll ask them tomorrow and get the answers directly from him. For now-

“I should read up on parenting-“

We have decided to meet up at 1 o’clock PM in a family restaurant near the museum where Kei worked. He insisted on meeting somewhere midway but I couldn’t let the opportunity of knowing his workplace pass. Has he been this close the entire time?

It’s only 12 o’clock noon but I’ve already found myself climbing the steps leading to the museum doors. Crap- I’ve been up all night yet I don’t seem to be sleepy at all. I’m too old to be getting excited like this- with a small sigh, I entered the building, eyes widening as I saw Kei by the front desk.

“Ah- an angel-“ I seem to have spoken too loud as Kei looked over, his own eyes widening.

“Kuroo-San??” He said, checking his wrist for the time. “Wha- didn’t we agree to meet by 1 PM?”

I want to hug him-

“Ah, I just didn’t want to get caught up on traffic so I left the office early- I didn’t think I’d arrive so quickly-“

Lies. I checked up on traffic for the fastest route here.

“I’m not on break till 1 PM- what do you intend to do for an hour?”

“Well I was thinking you’d show me around the museu-“

I was cut off as a man spoke from behind the front desk, for some reason he already pisses me off. Do I know this guy from somewhere?

“Isn’t it fine? We finally have some free time after all those tours earlier-“ he said. “I’ll cover for you.”

“I refuse-“ Kei retorted almost immediately. “You just want me to run some errands for you-“

“Ehhh- come on, just pick up the latest jump from the convenience store- isn’t it better than letting your friend wait-“

“Are you some kind of elementary schooler?” Kei heaved a sigh, staying silent for a bit as if contemplating on the latter’s offer. “That’s all, right? I’m charging you double.”

“.... you’re cruel Tsukishima-Kun-“

“I’ll just get something from my desk, go on and wait for me outside Kuroo-San. Kuguri, make sure those documents are properly filed-“ Kei said before disappearing further into the building.

I glanced at the guy behind the desk, they seem close. I was even looking forward to a museum date with Kei- I looked at him for a while before he catches my gaze, giving me a smirk. As I thought, I really hate this guy-

“Tch.” I stormed out of the building after that.

It was a 10 minute walk from the museum to the restaurant. Kei stayed silent the whole way as he gripped on to a briefcase, I wonder what’s inside. Upon reaching the place, I opened the door and waited for him to enter, a few seconds of awkward silence followed as he only stared at me with furrowed brows.

“You’re too used to this Kuroo-San.” He mumbled though entering after.

“T-that’s not it! You were carrying something and-“ I stammered as I entered after him, stopping behind him as he talked with the waitress. “Ah- I reserved a table for us beforehand.”

He stared at me, one worse than before.

“..... It’s just proper etiquette-“

“Womanizer-“

“Tsukkiiiii- you know that’s not it-“

He chuckled against his hand. Ah, he’s really beautiful when he laughs-

Upon being ushered to our table, Kei sat on the chair across of mine, he seems determined to put some space between us so I didn’t pry any further. With our orders taken, Kei pulled out some documents from the briefcase he was holding before pushing it towards me. It’s a birth certificate.

“Tsukishima Akira.” He started. “Our son.”


	4. Chapter 4 : Clumsy First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It's weird that the update date says 02/08 but I last updated on 02/11 ;--; I don't know what happened. I still don't understand how AO3 works. lol. Chapter 4 is here! Just a quick glance of what could've possibly happened in their high school years to lead up to their current situation. Tsukki's a big tsundere as we all know. lol. Slight spoiler warning for the manga by the way. Thank you and enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

January 7, 2013; 11:03 PM. 8 years ago.

I sat on the guard rails by the side of the road as I look up at the building in front of me, the lobby dimly lit as small rays of light cast on the sidewalk by my feet. I heaved a small sigh, watching as my breath took form and slowly blended with the darkness of the night . We celebrated our last match in high school at a family restaurant we frequent. It’s been a few hours since I left but I still find myself unable to go home. Probably because of how much we laughed, how much we reminisced, how much we cried that my heart can’t keep still. I just wanted to walk around the neighborhood, take a breather, take some time to process all these emotions but I soon found myself in front of this shabby building. I shivered, tucking my hands further into my pockets to keep myself warm as I stubbornly waited. For in this frigid wind, a sweet smell seem to linger, a smell I know so well.

“Here.” A voice called out as I seem to be lost in a daze, a padded jacket being pushed to my face. “It’s Yamaguchi’s so it may be a bit small- though it’s better than what you’re wearing.”

“Tsukki- You actually came-” I blinked, snapping out of my daze. “Thank you for this. How’s your leg?”

I took the jacket gratefully, slipping it on only to tug on it a few times as it is a bit smaller.

“I didn’t think you’re this stubborn. Normally when people don’t respond for thirty minutes it means they’d rather drop dead than see you.” He heaved a sigh, sitting on the space beside me. “My leg’s fine. It’s just a cramp.”

“Tsukki~ You’re mean~” I said with a whine, scooting in a bit closer towards him. “It’s cold.”

“Then you should’ve went home instead of hanging out around here. Besides, do you even know what time it is? Everyone else is already asleep.” he grumbled though not pulling away from me. “Also- where did you even get my contact info? And our lodging?”

“I wanted to see you-” I huffed. “I pestered Daichi on giving both to me-” I grinned proudly only to be rebuked with a disgusted stare.

“Creepy-” he mumbled.

“Tch- you won’t give it if I asked you for it though!”

A moment of silence seem to confirm this.

“Well, I’m here now, what did you want to talk about?” he yawned before dipping his head back into the scarf around his neck.

I took a moment for myself, looking up at the dim sky.

“Great work today. Congratulations, Tsukki.” I gave him a smile.

He blinked, seemingly at a loss for words as he looked at me.

“Ah- Thanks.” he simply replied.

“You’ve really come a long way.” I added.

“We may have won over Nekoma but we still lost to Kamomedai- I still have a long way to go.” he said, his shoulders slumping as he stared on the ground.

“Ah- you’re being too hard on yourself, you youngsters should really learn how to lighten up!”

“... Kuroo-san, you do know you’re only two years older than me right?”

“... I am, huh?” I chuckled.

“... Is that all? Did you really went out of your way just to go here and congratulate me?”

I stayed quiet, truthfully, I don’t know myself. I just followed where my feet would lead me and it just so happens to be here. I just messaged the first person in my list that happens to be in this building and it juts so happens to be you. Just… when did I start yearning for you?

“We.. probably won’t cross paths again after tonight, huh?” I said, chest throbbing slightly at the thought.

He didn’t say a word for a while, he must be thinking how strange it was for me to be bothered with this when we haven’t really communicated outside of practice.

“... That seems to be the case.” he replied.

I blinked, looking at him as disappointment seem to seep into his words.

“But who knows? The world of volleyball is small, if we continue on this path, we’re eventually bound to cross paths.” he continued.

Eventually. Somehow, I didn’t like that word.

“Tsukki- do you know about the red string of fate?” I asked.

“Red string of fate?” he asked. “I’ve heard about it, it seems to be famous around couples lately, especially between Alphas and Omegas.”

“Two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time or circumstance. My grandfather told me of this when I learned that I’m an Alpha.” I continued, chuckling fondly at the memory. “It somehow works like fated pairs don’t you think?”

“Ah- is that so?” he said rather indifferently. “I never took you for a romantic.”

“Eh- you’re not surprised that I’m an Alpha? People usually give a better reaction than that-”

“Kuroo-san is a dominant Alpha, we knew that from the start- Hinata sensed your pheromones the day he met you and told us.”

“So Chibi-chan’s an Omega huh? He’s rather lively for one.” I hummed to myself. “Come to think of it, I never knew your sub-gender- though it really isn’t something that I can just bring up-” I added in an attempt to pull it out of him.

“It is indeed rude to ask someone of their sub-gender right off the bat.”

“Y-yeah, some people get really defensive about it-”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“...”

“S-So Tsukki, I can somehow smell a sweet scent whenever you’re around, are you perhaps an Ome-”

“I’m a Beta if that’s what you’ve been leading up to since earlier.” he said before I can even finish.

“Ah-” I mumbled in disappointment, shoulders slumping. “So Tsukki’s a Beta huh?”

My chest throbbed, in this world that we live in, is there no way for us to be together after all?

“If only.. you’re an Omega-” I mumbled to myself.

“What?”

“Ahhh- I wonder if there are any other strings- like a yellow string for friendship or a blue string for family- maybe that way our fates will forever be tangled with each other.” I said with a dry laugh.

He didn’t respond. After a while I glanced at him and even in the darkness I saw the hurt in his eyes.

“T-Tsukki-”

“Kuroo-san, you’ve been going on and on about fated pairs and Alphas and omegas all this time but do you even know how to kiss?” He suddenly asked.

I blinked in shock, my cheeks turning red.

“W-w-w-w-what does that have to do with this??” I asked in panic.

“What you ask, you know how needy Omegas can be when they’re in heat- kissing isn’t even half of it- Ah, could you possibly be a virgin?” he said with a wide smirk.

“T-That has nothing to do with this!” I exclaimed, standing up in retaliation as I loomed over him. “I-I’ll make sure to satisfy my pair when that time comes!”

“So you’re saying you do know how to kiss?” He looked at me blankly.

“Yes!”

“Then show me.”

I blinked as I seem to have heard it wrong, giving him a long stare before asking in a low tone.

“w…what?”

“I said show me, how you kiss.” he said.

What is this guy saying- Kiss? Me? And Tsukki? I took a longer moment of silence as I stared into his eyes, he doesn’t seem to be kidding. I swallowed thickly, my cheeks feeling hotter than before. Why am I the only one bothered by this?? It’s making me frustrated. I then glanced down on his thin lips, has it always been this inviting? I seem to have unknowingly stared for a long time as I soon watched it moved as he speak.

“I was joki-”

Without further thoughts I reached over to tug his scarf down, leaning in for a chaste kiss; a shiver running down my spine as we connected. I kept still, unmoving as I waited for him to push me away or even slap me but surprisingly, he didn’t resist. Instead, I can feel his lips trembling slightly against mine. What’s this? He sure talked big but it seems like he’s inexperienced in this area as well. With my confidence building up, I decided to step closer towards him, attempting to deepen the kiss as I do. Do I move my lips now? Do I slip in the tongue?? With all these thoughts I only moved my lips desperately, hands finding their way up to Tsukki’s waist.

“K-kuroo-san-” he gasped softly as he pulled back from the kiss, his hands pressed against my chest.

I grabbed his wrists, gripping on to them tightly as I pulled him back to me, tilting my head to kiss him again as my tongue seek his. With a small gasp he submitted into the sensation, I took this chance to slip my tongue into his cavern, eagerly though clumsily rubbing it over his. Ah, I’m melting. Do all kisses feel like this? Or is it good because it’s him? Come to think of it, this is my first kiss.. I hope it’s the same thing for him. Lost in the pleasure, I soon jumped as I felt his own tongue brushing weakly against mine but was soon lost as he dropped on to the ground, his knees seemingly weak from the stimulation.

“I-I can’t..” he mumbled, arms trembling in my hold.

I then pulled him up, arms wrapping around his waist securely as I looked deep into his eyes, both of us catching our breaths as the blush on his cheeks mirrored mine. With that clumsy kiss, can I possibly keep you by my side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than the rest since I really wanted to show more of how they were and when it started. I'mmakingupthestoryasIgookay. With this, just a quick question, What do you think are the genders and sub-genders of our KageHina and BokuAka babies?? Comment in your thoughts! Thank you and see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 : The light to my darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo;; are you guys enjoying the series so far? owo;; Here's Chapter 5! No chapter title cause I can't think of anything lol Thank you for the kudos and for the new subscribers!

**Chapter 5**

Present time.

The faint jingle of the door can be heard from where we sat, the frequency it does so gradually increasing as I start to notice it more and more. The place seems to be rather popular, good thing I called beforehand. I glanced over to our cups, the glass beading with water as the ice slowly melts. I then pulled it away from the window, neatly placing it near my right hand side. With all the chatter, Kei’s voice mingled with the rest as he read through the document, carefully going through it as I sat there in silence.

“Tsukishima Akira, he was born on November 25, 2015.” Kei said, his eyes down on the paper. “He was delivered at 41 weeks, Caesarean delivery, 3.1 kilograms. The doctors didn’t find any problems upon birth, he was born healthy.”

I listened, giving a few nods here and there.

“Ah- here are some photos of his ultrasounds-” he added, pulling out a strip from his briefcase before laying it out in front of me. “This is seven weeks, then twelve-”

I glanced over at the strip, observing it before taking it in my hand absentmindedly.

After a while, I noticed Kei wasn’t talking anymore, I then glanced up, locking eyes with him as he stared at me with obvious dismay.

“...If you want a DNA test I’d gladly provide samples though I don’t have any reason to lie regarding this matter-” he said.

I blinked, heaving a small sigh as I ruffled my hair slightly.

“Kei, I didn’t think of such things. Your word is the only thing I need. Besides, have you seen the kid? On appearances alone he’s more of my kid than yours.”

“Then why are you being like this? You can at least give a little interest about your son-”

“I am. I’m highly interested but not on these-” I replied, placing the strip back on the table. “These are documents that I can read any time. I want to hear what kind of hospital he was delivered in. Is it the one with the colorful butterflies painted on the walls of the nursery room? How long did it take him to cry after being born? Did he open his eyes right away? Did he smile? Did you.. decide on his name? Just… a lot of stuff I wanted to see and experience for myself.”

Kei stayed silent, his eyes casting down as he bit his lip.

“More importantly, why do you speak as if you’re not involved in all this?” I heaved a sigh, resting back on my seat. “I listened but not once did you mention yourself. You’re obviously an Omega if you gave birth, but why did you lie? Even if you wanted to hide that the first time, we had plenty of time after that. I have more questions than answers and up till now you seem determined to hide it all from me.”

In the silence, I watched his unchanging expression, waiting for his response but the tension soon broke once we were served our food. I thanked the waitress and sat up on my seat, grabbing my utensils.

“Let’s eat- you can tell me once we finish.” I insisted.

“I… I don’t think matters regarding me are necessary. It just so happens that I’m the one who gave birth to Akira that I’m involved.”

“... What are you saying? Do you think you can still afford to think that way once we get married? Kei- we’re alr-”

“Married?” Kei interrupted, his eyes looking into mine. “I think you’ve misunderstood- I didn’t meet up with you to talk about things between us-”

  
  
”What then? Don’t think I’m letting you do this all by yourself-”

“And marriage is the answer to that? I’ve been raising my child for five years Kuroo-san and I’m sure I can do this till my last breath-” he grumbled. “We’re not even in love- Marrying for something like this- I don’t need your self-righteousness-”

“But I am. I am in love with you Kei.” I said firmly.

“.. W-What?”

“All these years, I thought I’ve forgotten about you but the moment I saw you, I don’t think I can ever let you go again.”

He stayed quiet, his fist gripping the table cloth as he looked at me in disbelief.

“Kei..” I whispered, reaching over to press my hand over his. “Isn’t this the perfect chance? We have Akira- caring for a child will be easier with the two of us. I want to spend every second I can with the two of you as well-”

“... I don’t…” he whispered.

“What?”

“I’m… not in love with you Kuroo-San.” he muttered, tugging his hand out of my grip.

My eyes widened as I felt my chest throb, pain seeping to my core.

“I still believe what happened between us was just our dynamics going rampant. What you’re feeling right now is the want to continue where we left off. Nothing else.” he continued.

“You don’t know what I’m feeling- All these years-”

He heaved a sigh, staying silent as it seems like he didn’t want to push me further.

“... So why..?” I asked rather angrily. “Why did you agree to meet up like this in the first place???”

“For Akira! For him to be complete. For him to know his roots. For him to know that he wasn’t abandoned!”

I stared at him, gritting my teeth.

“You seem to have forgotten who abandoned who Kei. If I had known you’re pregnant I wouldn’t-”

“I know- I know you well so I know you wouldn’t let me go- But I’m sorry..” he said “I ran away, I’ve kept Akira a secret from you all these years and I shouldn’t have, he did nothing wrong. But now that you’ve met, I want to take this chance to give him a father-”

“...”

“Please.. Kuroo-san. For Akira.”

“I’ll do it even if you don’t ask me to. He’s my son.” I said. “But I do have a demand.”

“What is it? If it’s within my power I’ll do everything that I can.”

“We’ll have to live together.” I said, looking up at him.

He blinked, probably already thinking up of things that may possibly go wrong.

“You can’t say no anyways, I have every intention of getting close to Akira. And you.”

“W-wha- Me? I just told you things won’t work out for-”

  
  
”Do you have a mate?”

He jumped, his hand quickly reaching for his nape.

“N-No-”

“A lover?”

“..No-”

“Someone you’re interested in?”

“...”

“Then I don’t see how it won’t work out between us.”

“W-Wait wait- how can you be so sure of yourself? And don’t you have a lover?? That Omega from yesterday??”

“We broke up.” I replied plainly, finally reaching for my bowl of rice and chopsticks as I calmed down.

“W-Wha-”  
  
”I told you, it’s you who I’m in love with. I’m not planning on ever letting go of you so I suggest you hurry up and fall for me again.”

“... You can be really full of yourself. Again? I wasn’t in love with you in the first place-” he grumbled. “Besides, there’s my heat- where will you stay during that period?”

“Isn’t it obvious that I’ll help you with it?” I grinned at the thought, eating a chunk of karaage.

“...I’ll kill you if you do.”

“What- you’re not in love with me right? So it’s no different than what we’ve been doing before.” I gave him a smirk. “Or are you actually head over heels for me Tsukishima Kei?”

“We’re not in high school, provoking me won’t work anymore. I’ll seriously kill you if you touch me-” he heaved a sigh, glancing down as he seems to be thinking of his options.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

“I won’t touch you- well, without your permission. And that’s a promise!”

He heaved a heavy sigh before casting his gaze towards me.

“Give me at least a week. I’ll have to prepare Akira for this as well.”

“Sure thing. Ah- In the meantime, I want to help on picking Akira up after daycare.” I said, putting some pieces of karaage from my plate to Kei’s. “That way he’ll get to know me better yeah?”

He eyed the food being placed on his plate, his hand picking up his bowl of rice with a small sigh as he began to eat.

“Okay, let’s do that.” he mumbled.

“I’m glad.” I gave him a wide smile. “Now eat, I don’t want you getting all thin again.”

He nodded, eating silently for a while but he soon spoke.

“Akira.”

“Hm?”

“Aniki suggested that name.” he said “It’s written as ‘bright’ in kanji.”

I blinked at the sudden topic, smiling fondly at him after.

“Akiteru did? Mm.. why did you choose it?”

“... I was.. at a rather dark place before I gave birth but, the moment I laid eyes on him, my world got brighter.. and better. So I chose that name.”

I bit my lip, chest tightening as I listened.

“Akira.” I nodded with a small smile. “It suits him well.”


	6. Chapter 6 : Better mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather boring chapter. Just lots of talking TwT don't leave me though asdf by the way i'll be busy till the 14th so I won't be starting on the next chapter till then sobs Thank you for the kudos and new subscribers! See you in the next chapter!

**Chapter 6**

It’s nearly midnight. With a box of cake in one hand and an umbrella in the other, I walked under the light rain, silently making my way down this deserted alleyway towards Kei’s apartment. It’s been a week since I started walking this path and truthfully I don’t remember the neighborhood that much. The road, the turns, the houses, all seem to be even more of a blur in the darkness but somehow, I know exactly where I’m headed to for there’s a sweet scent. A scent I know so much that it makes my heart ache.

I followed the scent towards the second floor of this apartment building, finding myself in front of a door at the end of the hall. With my umbrella dripping water on the floor I took a deep breath, inhaling this scent that I always long for but cannot get. Starting tomorrow, I’ll be living here.

After a while, I fished my phone out of my pocket to dial Kei’s number. Within a few rings, he answered.

“Hello? Kuroo-San?” he said.

I took a few moments for myself, shivering slightly at his voice.

“Hey..” I said softly as I smiled to myself, leaning back against the railings.

“Why are you calling? It’s almost midnight.”

“I’m outside. Can you open the door for me?”

“...”

After a few moments of silence I heard the door open, with his wet hair and a towel around his neck, Kei stared at me with wide eyes.

“W-Wha- what are you doing here?? In this time and weather-” he heaved a sigh, opening the door further. “Come in, you’d catch a cold at this rate.”

With a chuckle I dropped the call, entering the place as instructed.

“I figured we should celebrate since I’ll be moving in tomorrow.” I said, slipping my shoes off and putting my umbrella into a rack.

“We could’ve done that by then- You didn’t have to come over this late.” he grumbled. “Would you like some tea?”

I looked around, heart throbbing slightly as the place is full of Kei’s scent. 

“Kuroo-San?” he peeked from the door at end of the hallway.

“A-ah, no I’m good.” I shook my head, walking in further into the place till I reached the living room. “Akira? Already asleep?”

“Mm, yeah, he was helping me clean up and passed out. Ah- he actually asked for you when you didn’t get to pick him up with me.”

I blinked, heart warming at Kei’s words.

“I’m a really lousy father-” I heaved a sigh, placing the box of cake on the table. “I’m sorry, there was this thing at work I couldn’t get out of. And- I didn’t think he’d mind that much if I wasn’t there. Last week wasn’t entirely successful.”

“He takes his time around new people. Just give him some time. Though, are you sure you don’t want to tell him you’re his father? I think he’d come around sooner if you do.”

“I don’t think it’s the right time yet, I want to get closer to him first.” I mumbled as I look around the living room, glancing at some albums that were sprawled out across the coffee table. “Is this Akira’s?”

Kei then walked over, a glass of water in his hand.

“Yeah- My grandparents made that since Aki was with them a lot.”

“Tell me about them?” I gave him a smile.

He blinked as he looked at me, a bit hesitant but he soon sat down on the sofa, taking the large album and placing it on his lap. I then took off my coat, draping it over to the side and proceeded to sit beside him, keeping a safe distance since he’s sure to pull away.

“W-well..” he started. “This was at the hospital, just a few hours before he was born. I was with my grandparents at the time. They were with me at the hospital room but I delivered Aki alone.”

I nodded dejectedly, biting my lip as I observe the photos. He shouldn’t have been alone.

“I’m sorry..” I whispered.

“Don’t be. It was my choice.” he said, turning the pages. “Ah, this is the nursery room, instead of butterflies they have paintings of sea creatures on the wall-”

I then looked at the photos fondly, listening as Kei painted me a picture of what happened the day our son was born. I can hear happiness in his tone though at times it would drop and I can feel the loneliness he experienced. I will never leave him alone again. Slowly, I moved closer to him, our knees touching. He didn’t pull away though he stopped speaking.

“Why was it that only you and your grandparents are here in these photos? Where’s your Mom? And Akiteru?” I asked, leaning back against the sofa.

“A-Ah, this was in Canada, Aniki did hop on the earliest flight the moment I was taken to the hospital but naturally, he still missed the delivery.”

I blinked.

“Canada?” I asked.

“Yeah. We stayed there till Aki was five and returned to Japan just last January.”

So that’s where you’ve been hiding. No wonder I can’t find you.

“Why come back now though? You could’ve come back earlier or later- Is there any special reason-” I said, glancing at him.

He stayed quiet, staring down on the album. Ah- now I’ve done it. With a small sigh I slipped my arm around him, tugging him closer to me by the waist as I then rest my head on his.

“W-Wha?? Kuroo-san??” he struggled, trying to rip my hand off of his waist.

“I’m tired- let me stay like this for a while-” I grumbled, stubbornly keeping my hold on him. “Also- I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have pushed you. You have your reasons and I can wait till you’re ready to tell me.”

“Y-You’re really not the one at fault here.. it should be me saying sorry..” he mumbled, finally calming down in my hold.

“Instead of an apology I want to hear an explanation more.” I chuckled, hand rubbing his side gently.

“T-That’s-”

“It’s fine. I told you I’d wait-”

We sat there silently. Kei didn’t attempt to pull away as I relaxed beside him. I wonder, if I listen carefully will I hear his heartbeat? I pulled him in closer, wanting to feel his warmth against my body and slowly, darkness.

The next morning, I was woken up by the rays of light slipping through the crack of the curtains. I jumped, sitting up as I seem to have fallen asleep. With a blanket on my lap and a pillow by my head, I can say confidently that Kei tucked me in.

“What’s with this- you’re giving me butterflies Kei-” I mumbled happily to myself as I can feel the heat creeping to my cheeks.

“Weirdo Oji-san, what are you doing in my house?” a small voice spoke beside me.

I jumped, looking over to see Akira staring at me with his curious eyes.

“Wha- That’s- I’ll be your new roommate, remember? Kei told you about it.” I chuckled, admiring his bed hair.

“Ehh? I wanted Vabo-chan to be my roommate though?”

“Aki- breakfast-” a voice called over from the kitchen.

With that, he rushed over to the dining table where Kei placed a couple of plates.

“Kaa-san, weirdo Oji-san was saying stuff about butterflies-” Akira chirped.

“K-Kei- G-Good morning-” I called out, cheeks slightly red as I watch him in an apron.

He looked over at me, his cheeks slightly flushed as he turned around, walking back into the kitchen.

“G-Good morning..” he mumbled.

Ah.. I can tell, mornings will be so much better from now on.


	7. Extra 1 - KuroTsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkk 8D partly lol It's been a while and I really missed Kurotsuki TwT so here's an extra chapter.

**Extra 1 - KuroTsuki**

Keep calm Kuroo, everything’s going to be alright. You’re a rational human being and something so simple like this won’t throw your pheromones off balance.

Just that- it’s not simple at all-

No- this is something more than simple- wait- what is the definition of simple again??

I grumbled as I sat on a chair by the dining table, drilling holes into Kei’s back as he busied himself in the kitchen.

It’s Tsukishima Kei in a fucking apron. More importantly- It’s Tsukishima Kei cooking breakfast in an apron-

I want to jump him- Isn’t it fine to jump him? This is torture-

“Oji-san- you’re making a scary face-”

“Don’t worry Aki, that’s his normal face.” Kei mumbled as he finally finished cooking, tugging the strings of his apron off.

Ahhhh- Kei’s cooking. I don’t think I’ve ever tasted it- I wonder what it’ll be?? An omurice with a ketchup heart?? Ah, or maybe a traditional Japanese breakfast- I do have an appetite for fish right now- Ahh! But it’ll be fine whatever it is! It’s Kei’s cooking!! I have used up my entire life’s worth of luck just for this-

“Here.” Kei said as he placed a plate in front of me. “Toast and eggs.”

…

WHAT’S THE APRON FOR??????

No no no, that apron is a blessing, I’m sorry Kei’s apron.

I looked up at him and Akira, watching dejectedly as they eat their portions. Know what? Breakfast is overrated anyways. What I should be looking forward to is lunch. Yes, yes, maybe he really did serve a small portion to build up my appetite for a bigger feast- I shall persevere and wait patiently for Kei’s cooking!!

****12 noon** **

****

“Oji-san, do you want some Senbei?” Akira asked as he held a rice cracker up to my face.

My son is too precious-

“Oh- are you giving this to me? Thank you Akira.” I smiled at him, taking the package.

“In exchange, this-” he said, holding up another packet. “Open this for me?”

… I’ll open a thousand packages for you my child.

I chuckled and took it from his hand, opening it as I glanced at the kitchen, seems like they take their lunch later than usual. No problem, we had a late breakfast anyways.

****1 PM** **

****

“Oji-san, do you want some Galbee puffs?” Akira asked as he held a bag of chips up at me.

“Hm? Snacks again?” I smiled at him. “Do you want to share them with me?”

“Of course, there’s only one bag left.”

No one’s still working in the kitchen- Should I do it? But I really want to taste Kei’s cooking-

Persevere. Persevere. Persevere. Persevere. Wait and I shall receive. It is said that the longer you wait the tastier victory will be-

****2:30 PM** **

“Oji-san, do you want some Poccy?” Akira asked as he held a box up to my face.

I’m…. I’m dying……………

“A… Akira…… Where’s… where’s your mom?” I asked as my stomach growled loudly.

“Hm? In our room-”

I reached over to ruffle his hair, walking over to the room beside mine to open the door.

“Kei-” I called out. “Um- l-lunch? Should I-”

“Hm?” he asked, rather puzzled as he then checked the clock. “Oh- I didn’t notice the time-”

“I-If you’re busy and all that I can do it-”

“Not at all- It’s not a bother anyway.” he said as he stood up.

Finally- Finally I can taste Kei’s cooking. I knew it- Patience does pay off!

****2:45 PM** **

“Welcome to Eleven-Seven!”

….

“Ah- since it’s Kuroo-san’s moving day, go on and pick a premium bento box Aki-” Kei said.

“I can really?? Yayy!!” Akira chirped as he rushed over towards the bento box aisle.

“You too Kuroo-san, you can pick anything you like. I’m paying-”

…. w… what?

“U-Um- Kei- What about for Dinner?” I asked rather expectantly.

It must be- Dinner has to be it- I’m running out of meals already-

“Huh? Oh- then you can get two boxes if you want. We have a microwave at our place.”

….

Damn. I can’t believe I forgot. Just how little this guy’s interest in food is.

“Kei-chan.” I mumbled.

“Yes?”

“I’ll- cook from now on.”


	8. Chapter 7 : Selfishness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather long chapter. I had this idea written down in my notes so it was easier to write it. TwT And I started organizing my chapter titles since it blew up because of the Extra story. So i'll include the chapter number in the title from now on cause I get confused easily orz so apologies for the redundancy of the word "Chapter" in each start.

**Chapter 7**

“...San..”

Nn?

“...i-san..”

Who’s that?

“Oji-san, wake up-” the voice called out again as I soon felt something climb on my back.

With a start, I lifted my face from my pillow, sleepily looking around before glancing back at the open door, the light from outside slipping through the crack. With a few forced blinks I glanced at my clock; It reads 5:48 A.M. No wonder why it’s still dark out.

“Oji-san, are you awake?” the voice whispered into my ear as I felt the weight shift towards my upper body, causing me to lay back down on my pillow.

“Nn.. Akira? You’re up early again today hm?” I whispered playfully in return, chuckling as I close my eyes.

“I want O.mu.rice.” he whispered again, emphasizing on the syllables as if making sure to tell me exactly what he wants.

“Omurice? Mmm.. okay, we’ll make them tomorrow yeah?” I replied.

“Nooo- today- we have to make them today-”

“It’s Saturday though- Kei cooks our meals on odd days remember?” I chuckled softly, glancing back at him as I now rest my cheek on folded arms.

“Mmm..” he hummed as he pondered. “It’s okay- this is not breakfast- Aki eats breakfast at 9 so it’s okay-”

“Wha-” I laughed softly, looking at the determined look on his face. “It’s not breakfast so it doesn’t count as a meal is what you’re saying hm?”

“Yes-” he nodded.

I shook my head with a chuckle, yawning after. He’s got the makings of a good negotiator I’ll give him that.

“Okay- we’ll cook some Omurice yeah?” I whispered. “But Aki needs to help Oji-san with his push ups first-”

“Nn- okay!” he grinned, his small arms wrapping around my neck to cling on to me.

“You remember how many push ups Oji-san needs?” I asked, getting into position, palms flat on the futon.

“Twenty!” he chirped.

“Here we go-” I chuckled as I dipped in, listening as Aki count by my ear.

“One!” he counted, a small laugh with a squeal escaping his lips as he went down with me. “Two!”

I laughed softly as I continued to dip in and push up along with the numbers, feeling my arms burning easily at the added weight.

“Twenty!” he said proudly at the end.

“Ahhh!” I heaved out as I got on my knees, gripping on to his arm with one hand and the other gripping on to his leg so he won’t fall. “Since when did Aki-chan got so good at counting in Japanese hm?”

My heart fluttered as I hear him laugh, smiling and standing up with him on my back, walking us out towards the kitchen.

“I can count up to a thousand you know!” he said cheekily, kicking his feet excitedly.

“Wha- Oji-san will then have huge muscles!” I said with a chuckle, putting him down carefully on the dining table seat. “Does Aki want to help?”

I rummaged through the kitchen, doing so as silently as possible before placing everything I need on the table.

“Yes!” he said, his gaze going towards his own small apron which was hung next to mine and Kei’s.

I went over to take mine first, wearing it and tying it behind before taking his, putting it on him soon after. I remember the face he had on the day we went shopping for supplies. Besides the basics, the kitchen and fridge were completely barren the day I moved, so I guess he was rather excited to see it finally gaining color.

Taking a bowl and a couple of eggs, I placed it on the area in front of him, handing him a small whisk after.

“Here, crack the eggs into the bowl yes? And mix it all up after.” I said, pushing his hair up slightly before ruffling it. “I’ll start cooking the rice.”

“Okay!” he said rather excitedly, kneeling on the chair to start working on the eggs.

I stared at him fondly for a while, smiling to myself before turning around to do my part. If only we got to spend more days like this in the past. Even as we got closer I can still feel a certain distance between us. I know it was my idea to not tell him who I really am until he’s ready but how do I know if he is? How do I know I’m not pushing my own selfishness onto him like I did with Kei? Is this.. the right thing to do?

“Oji-san-” his voice called out, along with a small tug on my pants.

I blinked out of my daze, looking down on him as he held the bowl of eggs in one arm.

“Oh, you’re done already?” I gave him half a smile, taking the bowl and putting it on the counter. “It’ll take a while so why don’t you go watch something for now? Ah- Kei’s still sleeping so turn the volume down a bit yeah?”

He stared up at me, his gaze piercing as it was the day we met.

“Mmm..” he hummed, walking closer to wrap his arms around my side, squeezing slightly. “Okay Oji-san-”

I blinked, my eyes following him as he rushed towards the living room. Did he realize I was troubled over something? Not good- I shouldn’t be thinking so negatively like this- especially not around my son. But damn, was he trying to comfort me? My son is absolutely the cutest. I’ll have to try harder on being a good father.

After a while I brought the plate of Omurice and a bottle of ketchup towards the living room, calling out to Aki whose eyes are glued on to the television.

“Aki, it’s done- don’t sit too close to the tv or you’ll ruin your eyes-” I blinked, eyes widening as I see the screen.

_“Nekoma blocks it!! Nekoma has caught up to Karasuno’s back close to the end of the set!!!”_

It’s… the battle of the trash heap-

“Where- where did you get this?” I asked, putting the plate on the table in front of him before sitting down on his side.

“Thank you Oji-san!” he said, grinning happily as he pulled the plate closer to him. “Mmm… Papa Akiteru gave it to me-”

… Papa.. Akiteru. That damn bastard, I’ll make sure to beat him up the next time I see him.

“What’s wrong Oji-san? You’re making a scary face again.”

“It’s nothing-” I forced a chuckle, now holding the bottle of ketchup. “What should we put on Aki’s omurice today hm?”

“A dinosaur!” he grinned.

“A dinosaur again?” I laughed softly. You really are a Tsukishima.

I squeezed on to the bottle, doing my best on drawing a dinosaur outline as requested. Soon, I pushed the plate back to him to which he stared at in awe.

“Eat up now or it’s going to get cold.”

With a nod and small ‘Itadakimasu’ he started to eat the Omurice, starting from the corners as if not wanting to ruin the drawing. I then glanced back to the screen, chest throbbing slightly as nostalgia washed over me. Come to think of it, I haven’t told anyone about Akira or Kei, they were patient with me when I was obsessing over Kei’s disappearance after all.

“Do you enjoy watching this? It’s a rather old video. I didn’t think a kid would be interested in these kind of things.”

“Kaa-san is playing! Look!” he said, pointing to the screen. “And- everyone seems to be having fun- Volleyball looks really cool-”

I chuckled at his words, nodding at them.

“It really was- ah, what about the other team? Nekoma. Who do you like best?” I asked expectantly, looking at him.

“Pudding Nii-chan!” he said without much thought.

…. I don’t know if I should laugh or cry as a sense of utter defeat rushed through me. Though, even in the footage, Kenma’s hair really do stand out.

“R-Really? You don’t think anyone else is cooler than Pudding Nii-chan?”

“Nope! Aki likes pudding!”

… Oh, so it’s because of that.

Kenma, huh? It’s been a while since we last talked, I think it’ll be safe to tell him about Akira. Though, I wonder if he’s awake by now- I glanced at the clock. It’s almost seven. Ugh- but knowing that guy, the more appropriate question is if he has already slept. I got up to get my phone from my room, calling Kenma via Line as I returned by Aki’s side.

“Yo, you’re alive.” A voice called out from the other end.

“Kyaaanma, it’s been almost a month and you didn’t even think of checking up on me.”

“Mm.. busy.” he replied plainly. “Why’d you call?”

“You’re really rude you know that?” I heaved a sigh, switching to video call and holding the camera up to me and Akira, giving Kenma a peace sign.

After a few moments of silence, Kenma’s video flicked on to the screen, his eyes wide as he stared at us questionably.

“Oi Kuro- Who’s that kid??” he asked.

“Shh-” I hushed him, holding a finger up against my lips. “Kei’s son.”

“Wha- Kei? You mean that Kei?”

I nodded with a small smile.

“I finally found him.”

“Then does that mean-”

“Yeah.” I ruffled my hair slightly. “Aki say hi-”

Akira glanced at the phone, his cheeks full of food but he still managed a small bow, his eyes returning to the screen.

“I guess he doesn’t recognize you without the pudding hairdo.” I chuckled, shifting over towards the sofa.

“What does this mean Kuro? The kid doesn’t know?” he spoke softly as we switch back to voice call.

“Mm, I haven’t had the chance to tell him yet. But I will- soon.”

“Well, it’s your decision after all. Though, where are you right now? Don’t tell me that guy’s there as well.”

I stayed silent, rubbing my temple.

“... I swear, you really are crazy even after all these years.” he groaned. “And I’m guessing it’s you who suggested this setup.”

“I can’t help it. I finally have him in my grasp- plus, we have Akira now.”

“Kuro, a kid won’t change what he did to you. This doesn’t change anything.”

“Mm..” I hummed lowly. “I just know that I have one more person I don’t want to lose.”

He heaved a sigh, loud enough for me to hear on my side of the line.

“Does your family know?”

“Not yet, I don’t want them pestering me to see Akira. I don’t want him to get overwhelmed about all this.” I said. “Don’t tell anyone about this for now, I want to be the one to tell them.”

“I won’t even if you don’t ask me to.”

“Thanks.” I chuckled. “It actually feels good to have someone to talk to about this.”

“Mm.. I just don’t want you reverting to how you were back then. Though, I told you before and I’m telling you now, forget about that guy. You don’t need to be romantically inclined with him to be connected to the kid.” he mumbled.

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

“Well, talk to you later. All this information is making me dizzy, I’ll go sleep.” he groaned.

“You really should fix your sleeping habits. Go now, I’ll call you again soon.”

“Yeah- bye then-”

With that, we ended the call. I dropped my head back on the sofa, pondering about the words Kenma left me. What he said is true but no one understands, just how much my heart yearns for Kei. I then picked myself up, catching Akira’s gaze towards me.

Crap, did he hear anything?

“Hmm? What is it Aki?” I asked, checking his plate to which he has almost finished.

He then glanced back at the television, only to gaze back at me again. I then turned to the screen, watching as the camera stayed on our bench in one of the time-outs.

“Ah- that’s me-” I said, tugging my hair down slightly to cover my right eye. “It’s Oji-san.”

He then suddenly stood up, running towards his and Kei’s room.

“Wha-” I chuckled. “Did he really just noticed?”

After a few minutes, Kei emerged from the room, his eyes still partly closed as he struggled on making his way towards the living room.

“Kaa-san, Kaa-san, look! It’s Oji-san! He’s one of the cats!” Aki chirped excitedly as he tugged on Kei’s hand.

“Yes yes, Aki slow down-” he yawned, rubbing his eyes as he then squinted on to the television screen. “Nn.. you’ve watched this a million times, I figured you already know everyone by face.”

“Good morning, Kei.” I smiled at him as his gaze turned towards me.

He then stared for a long time, soon flopping on to the space by my side.

“Good morning. Though seriously, what’s up with that getup? Aren’t you cold?”

He noticed. Plan seduce Kei with your muscles seem to be working.

“Ah- sorry, I came straight from bed and didn’t get a chance to put something on.”

He heaved a sigh.

“Anyways, did he ask you to cook something again? I can smell Omurice-” he mumbled. “You shouldn’t spoil him.”

“What’s the harm? It’s nice to see him eat actual foods rather than snacks.” I chuckled. “And I’ll be spoiling him a lot so I’ll apologize right now.”

“Mm..” Kei hummed, his eyes locked on Akira. “He did stop eating those snacks I bought him on the days that you would cook- Ugh- I should’ve known he was actually hungry- but he never complains so I thought he was fine with them-”

“He’s really understanding for his age. He probably didn’t want to bother you.” I said as I turned my body towards Kei’s direction, eyes gazing at his features.

“I’d like it more if he bothers me.” he grumbled.

“How about you? Do you want some Omurice as well? There’s still some rice left.” I asked, reaching over to rub the back of my hand against his cheek, watching as it flushed slightly.

He jumped slightly, pulling his face away from my hand.

“I-I’m the on in charge of cooking today though-”

Before I could speak, I watched as Aki climbed on the sofa, squeezing himself into the space between me and Kei. He then stared up at me, observing me for a long while before speaking.

“Say, Oji-san, are you my dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was actually meant to be longer but I had to cut it off cause I feel like it's already too long orz sorry. Anyways, thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and new subscribers! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
